A conventional ratchet tool generally includes a head within which a ratchet mechanism is received, a shank extending from the head. The head has an output shaft to be engaged with a socket and when rotating the shark, the socket can be reciprocatingly rotated without removing the socket from the object. The ratchet mechanism generally includes a toothed member and a pawl member which is engaged with the toothed member to decide the effective direction of the toothed member to which the Output shaft is connected. In the effective direction, the toothed member and the output shaft both are rotated so as to tighten or loosen an object. In the opposite direction, only the toothed member is rotated while the output shaft remained still. When the toothed member is rotated with the output shaft, the pawl member is firmly engaged with the toothed member. in other words, the pawl member will not engaged with the toothed member when the gap between two adjacent teeth of the toothed member is large. The head of the ratchet tool is rotated while the output shaft is not rotated when the pawl member is located in the gap and does not firmly engaged with any tooth of the toothed member. Obviously, the conventional ratchet tool cannot be used in a small space because the small space allows the head to be rotated only a small angle.
The present invention intends to provide a tool having a head which is actuated to rotate about the output shaft by an eccentric rod connected to a rotatable shank of the tool so that when rotating the shank, the head is rotated a small angle so that the tool is especially suitable to be used in a small space.